Conventionally connector accommodation parts from which tabs provided in an internal circuit composed of bus bars and the like are projected are formed on the outer surface of the case of the electric junction box which is mounted on a car. By fitting connectors connected with terminals of electric wires in the connector accommodation parts respectively, the tabs inside the connector accommodation parts and terminals connected with the electric wires are connected to each other respectively so that the internal circuit of the electric junction box and the electric wires are connected with each other.
The present applicant proposed an electric junction box for connecting electric wires and the internal circuit of the electric junction box with each other by fitting connectors connected with terminals of electric wires in the connector accommodation parts respectively, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-135717 (patent document 1). As shown in FIG. 8, the groove 3a is formed on the peripheral wall 3 of the connector accommodation part 2 provided on the outer surface of the case of the electric junction box 1. The flexible locking piece is provided on the outer surface of the connector. The locking claw is provided on the locking piece. The locking claw is locked to the groove 3a to lock the connector to the connector accommodation part 2. The locking piece of the connector is unlocked from the locking claw not with a jig but manually to remove the connector from the connector accommodation part 2. Because the locking piece of the connector can be flexed manually, the locking piece is large. Thus the electric junction box of the patent document 1 has a problem that it has a large connector accommodation part.
Because as described above, the locking piece of the connector can be easily flexed, the protection wall 4 projected into the connector accommodation part 2 is provided at both sides of the groove 3a of the connector accommodation part 2 to prevent an external interference member from interfering with the locking piece so that the locking claw is accidentally unlocked from the groove. Thus inside the connector accommodation part 2, it is necessary to form a space in which the protection wall 4 is provided. Thus the connector accommodation part 2 is large, which causes the electric junction box to be large.
The connector fitted in the connector accommodation part of the electric junction box is hardly removed. In many cases, it is unnecessary that the connector is required to be removably mounted on the connector accommodation part.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-135717